The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) is requesting partial salary support for two Staff Investigators. Neither of these two individuals has a leadership position within the Center, its programs, or its shared resources. Both of these Staff Investigators, however, are judged to be critical by the MCCC leadership to the operation of the Cancer Center for different reasons. One investigator is a physician-scientist with a major basic scientific role in the Center, providing expertise in pharmacogenomics that is a research direction of the Developmental Therapeutics Program and is important as a Staff Investigator determining newer approaches as to how to use therapeutic agents in various disease states; e.g., the Women's Cancer Program. The second investigator is a physician-scientist who has both a clinical role and a basic science role as a Staff Clinical Investigator in the Immunology and Immunotherapy Program. Most important, however, is that he has been a valuable translational scientist facilitating the studies of both basic scientists and clinicians.